Operation:BABYSIT
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: the KND are tired of Fanny's stuff ups, so 362 puts her in charge of babysitting some of Sector V's younger siblings. surely nothing could go wrong, could it? slight hint of 2x86 DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

OPERATION:

B.A.B.Y.S.I.T

Business

And

Babysitting

Yield

Super

Ironic saviours

To Moon Base

Chapter One

Fanny Fullbright was never one for accepting and admitting defeat. She would never admit it when someone else figured something out before her, or if someone accomplished more than she could. Although she didn't like it, she knew she had to step up her game if she wanted to avoid decommissioning early. The head of the Moon Base and all that is what the KND are, Numbuh 362 knew that her right-hand girl needed a made up mission to step her game up a bit. As Numbuh 362 walked down a long corridor to meet up with Sector V, she thought long and hard of something her operative could do while they went out on a mission. She had considered the fact that Fanny could come along and help, but immediately ditched the idea when she remembered the last time. The girl was just too arrogant and sexist to work with the likes of Nigel Uno a.k.a Numbuh 1, leader of Sector V. Just when she thought there was no other option, she felt another presence beside her. Looking down, she noticed her little brother Michael a.k.a Numbuh 363. And as he looked up at her concerning face, it hit her how she would get rid of her operative for a while. She knew it was mean, as not only was Fanny her right-hand girl, but she was also considered a very close friend to the leader.

"Michael, go and tell Sector V to meet me in the meeting room, I've got to contact someone."

"Ugh, sure thing Rachael." He replied, scurrying away to follow his order. Numbuh 362 crossed her fingers as she turned around, hoping this would work.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Mrs. Fullbright bustled around the house, cleaning all she could while her youngest spawn Shaunie watched her attentively over his cereal bowl. Mrs. Fullbright checked her watch and sighed a little before heading up the cherry oak coloured staircase. She bustled over to the second door on her right; in which read "Francine's Room" upon the screwed on sign. Mrs. Fullbright opened the door and peeked inside to see a large lump under the covers of the bed. A few locks of red frizzy hair were visible.

"Francine, sweety?" Her mother softly cooed. "Are you awake?"

The occupant of the bed stirred slightly, and a set of green polished fingernails pulled the covers down to uncover a face full of freckles, and green eyes slightly closed from tiredness.

"Oh good. Now I just came to tell you that you'll have to babysit little Shaunie today." Her mother said kindly.

"What? I can't do that today." Fanny replied in an urgent manner. "I've got to go to the Moon Base to assist up there."

"I'm sure they'll be fine without you." Her mother replied with a wink. "One day without you isn't going to kill them. I wouldn't have asked if your father wasn't taking me out for the day for a business trip. I'm leaving in about five minutes, so I suggest you get out of bed before lunchtime."

"And when's that?" The red head asked lazily.

"In about ten minutes." Mrs. Fullbright replied with a sigh as her daughter covered herself back up. "I'll see you later tonight sweety. And make sure Shaunie behaves."

"Yeah, yeah." Fanny replied in a muffled tone.

Mrs. Fullbright rolled her eyes before leaving her daughter in peace. But the tranquil silence didn't last long, as her phone began to ring. Lazily a hand snaked out and began searching upon the desk, until it gripped around the phone.

"Numbuh 86 here." She said.

"_Good day. This is Numbuh 362."_

"Oh, what can I do you for?"

"_Well, I'm going to be absent for a while and I haven't got anyone to babysit Numbuh 363. So I was hoping you could do it for me?"_

"He needs babysitting?" Silence answered her. "Oh never mind. I guess I could, I mean I can't leave the house because of Shaunie anyway…"

"_Great. Oh and by the way, Sector V can't find anyone for their siblings, and Sonia and Lee aren't skilled enough to stay up here without my supervision, so I'll be sending them all down for you, ok?"_

"Sure, no problem." And with that Fanny hung the phone up before planting her face back in her pillow. A few seconds of complete silence, and then…

"WHAT!" She screeched after evaluating what had actually been said in the conversation. She flung off the covers as if they were on fire, and immediately rushed to her closet. From there she began excavating her favourite green sweater, her orange skirt and brown commando boots. In a space of a few seconds she had ripped her pyjamas off and chucked her everyday wear on, before running to the bathroom to groom herself properly.

Shaunie placed his bowl in the sink, and listened to the sounds of his older sister running around like a maniac. He casually trudged up to her room, and noticed her room was completely trashed.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously as a Rainbow Monkey doll went spiralling past his ear.

Fanny stood up to the sound of his voice. She walked right up to him and folded her arms as she stared irritably down on him. He looked back up at her innocently and placed his hands behind his back. "Did you by any chance touch my helmet even though I specifically told you not to?"

He looked down and scuffed his foot. "I might've done. But I put it back in your dresser, and cleaned it and stuff."

Fanny opened her mouth to retort and tell him off, but he walked straight past her and opened a draw. "See? I promise I was careful."

She turned around and noticed it was innocently sitting on a pile of her clothes, glistening in the artificial light. She loosened up a little. "Oh never mind. I guess I don't really need it today anyway. It's not like I'm leaving the house anyway."

"How come?" Shaunie asked as he followed his sister down the stairs like a puppy following its master.

"Well, maybe because I have to look after you." She replied sarcastically. "Plus now I'm stuck with almost every little kid in the street."

"Is that like one of your missions?" He asked hopefully.

"I wish." She opened the fridge and pulled out milk and a glass. "Actually I guess it is, considering Numbuh 362 called me to arrange it." She slammed the milk down. "And now I have to look after the worst Sector's siblings because they're too lazy to do it themselves."

Shaunie didn't press the issue any further, noticing his sister's bottled anger rising to its peak. There was a knock on the front door, so he decided to answer it before Fanny blew her top. He slowly opened the door, and looked up at a blonde haired girl smiling down on him.

"Shaunie, I presume?" She said. "My name is Numbuh 362, and I was hoping Numbuh 86 was present?"

"Oh you mean my sister." He replied, tucking a stray lock of curly red hair behind his ear. "Yeah I'll get her, but I can't guarantee she'll be in a good mood."

He disappeared back into the house, and the next second his sister stood in his placed.

"This had better be good because I don't…" She cut herself of when she looked up to stare her boss in the eye. "Numbuh 362, I didn't expect you so soon sir."

"I realise that. It's great that you could look after the little ones while we're all out. I hope you don't mind that we pick them up later tonight?"

But deep down, Fanny really did mind. She did mind that her friend was dumping this task on her with half an hours notice, and she did mind that they were going out on an important mission without her. But she merely held her tongue and nodded.

"Sure thing. If my parents come home I'll just make something up." She replied, opening the door a little more.

"Not a problem, this will cover it." 362 handed her a rolled up letter. "You know I didn't want to do this. But the rest of the board think its best if you sit this one out."

"Not a problem. I can't argue with the board about it."

_But I could if I didn't want my job anymore. _She thought bitterly.

"So, I'll leave you the kids, and we'll be back hopefully not as long as we've approximated." 362 finished. "Oh and by the way, Joey needs extra attendance; he's only very little."

"How little is little?" Fanny asked, cocking an eyebrow. One of the twins Numbuh 44 came out of the ship, holding a little blonde toddle in his arms. 44 was followed by the newest operatives Sonia and Lee, Michael (Numbuh 363), Tommy Gilligan and Mushi Sanban. Fanny's face went to shock as Joey Beatles was dumped in her arms, and the two older operatives left without another word spoken. Fanny watched as the Moon Base aircraft lifted up high, and shot off with extreme speed. She waited for her red frizzy hair to fall back into place, then looked down at the five younger kids looking up at her.

"Errr…." She looked down at the toddler in her arms, who had currently fallen asleep. "Well, you may as well make yourselves at home, and then from there we can work out what we can do for the next…" She uneasily checked her watch. "Six hours or so."

The kids all made their way inside, and made themselves comfortable in the lounge room. Shaunie was already in there, and greeted everyone when they sat down. Fanny took a seat in her father's recliner rocker, being extra careful not to wake Joey up.

"This is stupid; I can take care of myself. I don't need babysitting." Michael stated, folding his arms.

"Your sister told me you need it, so an order is an order." Fanny replied. "And if you mess up once, you'll know about it."

Michael went to retort, but received a hard elbow in the ribcage by Lee. Tommy merely looked as if he longed to voice his reason, but a head shaking gesture from both Mushi and Shaunie said enough for him.

"I know most of you can take care of yourselves, but 362 specifically left you with me for a reason. So I don't want any trouble, alright?"

Sonia, Lee and Mushi all nodded, but the other three merely stared at their superior.

"Right then, I'll take those glares as a yes." Fanny sighed and rocked the toddler slightly. "So instead of me bossing you around for once, why don't you tell me what you want to do…and saving the world from adult tyranny doesn't fall under that category."

"Well, what's something we can all do that we won't get bored with?" Mushi asked.

"Well, why don't we tell stories?" Sonia suggested.

"Cool." Lee answered.

"I guess so. I mean, Numbuh 86 has been on way cool decommissioning missions, haven't you?" Michael asked, receiving a slight nod from the older operative.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to tell you some of it." She said, constantly checking on Joey as she went. "Just as long as we don't wake up Joey."

_This is going to be a long and painful day. _She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As 362 walked down a corridor with Sector V by her side, she felt a little mean. Ever since they dumped the kids with Fanny, she had been feeling guilty ever since. After all, her brother was a pain in the neck, Mushi could get nasty when she wanted to, and Joey was still in diapers. She sighed, and Numbuh 1 looked over to her.

"Something wrong?" He asked quietly, so as not to give their whereabouts away.

"It's the whole baby sitting thing. It's quite mean if I do say so myself." Her shoulders sagged as she walked on. "Tormenting, that's the word."

"Yes, those poor kids getting tormented by throat queen." Numbuh 4 scoffed.

"I was talking for Numbuh 86." 362 glared at the short blonde. "Try having six little siblings dumped on your front door with little notice, and try to entertain them? Harder than it seems."

"Oh come on 362." Numbuh 3 giggled softly. "How hard could it really be? What could possibly go wrong?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Glass shattering on her left, a chair knocked over on her right, a baby screaming in her arms…Fanny had looked after the kids for half an hour, and already they had trashed her house. She looked down to her left, and noticed Lee standing beside her and looking up as if expecting her to do something spectacular. Shaunie ran past them, Sonia in hot pursuit and attempting to catch him. Michael and Tommy were playing with various contraptions, and every go ended up trashing something. Mushi was currently nowhere in the room. Fanny gave Joey to Lee, and tried to stop everyone.

"Hey, don't do that!" RIIIPPPPP! A curtain had just been pulled from its rail.

"No, no, no! Don't run that way!" SMASH! A glass bowl fell and shattered into millions of pieces. Fanny's blood boiled so quick no one was ready for what she did next.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream echoed through the street, through the country, through the Earth, and finally reaching the galaxy. Numbuh 44 and 44 were calmly walking past a window in the Moon Base, and the first twin heard it.

"You hear something?" He asked his brother. The younger one threw up his hands and shook his head.

"Hm, I could've sworn I heard Numbuh 86 scream." He looked at the window, and a small crack appeared in it. They both jumped, and shrugged before casually moving on to report the damage.

Fanny breathed heavy as the kids stopped what they were doing, all looking in complete horror. All but Lee however, who wore a smirk on his face.

"Cool." He said.

"Tell me why you're trashing my house?" She demanded, looking around at the damage. "Well?"

Sonia looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry Numbuh 86, I was just trying to help. Here, I'll start cleaning up."

"Non no, it's fine." She replied calmly, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I'll do it no problem." She entered a code in her watch, and the house began cleaning itself. Robotic hands coming out of the cupboards, and parts of the wall that opened up. They dusted the room, vacuumed, polished and swept up the mess. Once they had finished, the kids stared in awe, and little Joey was giggling.

"H-how come you can do that?" Shaunie asked, looking around at the spotless room. "Does dad know you installed it?"

"Heck no, he didn't even know I was a KND operative." She replied. "So, now that that's out of the way, why don't you all do something…" She was cut off by a window breaking. "Oh for cryin' out loud! I just fixed the blasted thing up."

Mushi came from wherever she was, screaming and flailing her arms around in panic. She grabbed Fanny's legs, and cowered behind her.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Fanny said, trying to keep her balance to prevent falling back on the tiny Asian crushing her knees together. "Let go of my legs, I can't stand up properly…"

She looked up to see a very familiar enemy coming into the house. A costume of purple, toothpaste tubes for guns, and hear gear for his teeth…Nightbrace stood before the kids, toothpaste at the ready for attack.

"Look, Mr. Boss isn't home right now, so I suggest you leave right now." Fanny said irritably, pointing to the door. She really wasn't in the mood for any more trouble today.

"Who said I was after Mr. Boss?" He replied. "I came for the kids, so give them to me or suffer the wrath of my porcelain veneers."

"Right, that does it." She pushed up her sleeves, and proceeded to the ex-dentist. The kids all cringed and stare in awe and horror mixed together as they watched their babysitter showing Nightbrace who was boss. They winced as she beat him up, and watched as she dragged his overly beaten body through the room. She muttered to herself, and with little effort threw him out the front door.

"AND STAY OUT!" She yelled, before slamming the door in a rage. She calmly looked at the kids, before straightening her hair and clothes before sitting back down. Lee sat beside her, and stared as if he'd just met his celebrity idol. Fanny took little Joey off him, and held him as if nothing had happened.

"Coo-hooll-lll!" He exclaimed, with a huge grin on his face.

"What's so cool?" She asked, with a look of tiredness.

"What's cool? You just single handily beat the snot out of Nightbrace!" Shaunie exclaimed, flinging his arms out.

"If only you could do it on real missions." Michael scoffed, making Mushi giggle.

"You're quite a cheek, aren't ye?" Fanny replied. "And for that, you're all gonna play a boring game. It's called 'sit on the floor and talk about stuff'. So get on the floor and play!"

"You are the worst babysitter I've ever known." Michael mumbled, sitting down and folding his arms across his chest tightly.

"You're the worst sister ever." Shaunie added, following suit. Sonia narrowed her eyes at them, but sat down anyway. Lee however, kept sitting beside Fanny and staring in awe at her.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Fanny stated calmly. "If you're willing to push it, I'll make you sing the Rainbow Monkey song for everyone _and _do the dance for it." She smirked as they both looked in shock and shut up immediately.

"Now, nothing should go wrong…" She then mentally cursed. Murphy's Law meant something would go wrong very soon.

"Hey look, a kitty!" Mushi stated, pointing at a white cat coming into the room. "AN look, there's another one coming from the kitchen."

Fanny rolled her eyes, and once again handed Joey to Lee. She got up, and stormed to the kitchen. The kids heard hissing and meowing, and a lot of words too inappropriate for the children's ears. Punches, kicks and biting could heard, and the next second Fanny came out, carrying the infamous Cat Lady out by her robe. She repeated the same ordeal for the plump woman, and made a rude gesture as she screamed before slamming the door behind her. Joey opened his eyes, and began to cry as he saw Lee's face. Lee panicked, and handed Joey to Sonia, who panicked and gave him to Tommy. Tommy stared wide-eyed, and put him in Michael's arms. Michael shook his head, and held him up. Fanny shook her head and retrieved the toddler, who quietened down and began playfully tugging on her hair.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Tommy asked. "Even his older brother Numbuh 4 can't get him to calm down."

"Well how should I know what I did?" She replied. "And he should be fine, just as long as no one else barges in…"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

362 had pondered Numbuh 3's words for a while, then decided babysitting wasn't really as difficult as she had thought. She contemplated just leaving her operative to do her thing, but gave in and decided to contact her. She pressed a button on her watch, and her operative came up on the screen, obviously annoyed with something.

"What is this? I can't a break from…" 

"Numbuh 86, having any troubles?" She asked.

"Of course not sir. Everything's fine down here. So how's your mission going?" 

Numbuh 362 shook her head. "Not good. This is supposed to be the meeting place for the villains, but there's no one actually here besides us."

"Villains? Which ones exactly?" 

"Well, the usual ones like Cat Lady, Nightbrace, Count Spankulot, Mr. Boss…no offence, Shogun cheese ninjas, the Ninja Teens, and of course other minor ones. But our main target is Father and Cree Lincoln at this stage."

"Well that's strange, because Nightbrace and Cat Lady are on my front lawn. And I can tell you they aren't in a pretty state. They were talking about wanting the younger kids, but I didn't get a lot after I pounded them…"

"Aw crud!" 362 slapped her forehead. "Umm Numbuh 86, could you get those villains and keep them somewhere locked up for us?"

"Well of course I can, what do you…" 

362 watched as the screen went black, but she could still hear them.

"_Arrrgghhhh! The dark!…Sonia, calm down. Let go of my neck!…Dude, not cool…AAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"  
_"Aww man, what's going on down there?" Nothing. "Numbuh 86?"

"Look, contact me later…" THUMP! "Ow…Numbuh 86 out."

362 put her wrist down, and shook her head. She hoped it was nothing, but she had a strange feeling she had just put her best friend's life in danger.

Author's note: when there's someone screaming, its Sonia because shes scared of the dark. Fanny is telling her to let go of her neck, Lee says dude, not cool, then Sonia screams again…just thought id clear that up with you in case you got confused.

And im not going to say what Fanny said to the Cat Lady…its too rude for your precious ears. And for the record, the rude gesture was her flipping the bird in case you couldn't figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the wait peeps, but as most of you realise that when school starts to finish up, you need to do assignments, and im up to my neck with them. so please dont fret if i dont update this and the other story as often as i usually would for these. but for now just enjoy chapter 3.

hopefully ill get some free time soon for more updating.

Chapter Three

Fanny realised that she couldn't see two foot in front of her, but she attempted to move anyway. She tried to move one of her feet, but a heavy weight was keeping it down. The weight began to shiver, and she realised that Sonia has attached herself tightly to her leg.

"Don't leave me!" She cried. "I hate the dark!"

"Calm down." Fanny attempted to reassure the terrified blonde by petting her head. "I wasn't going to leave you; I was going to turn the light back on."

"How can you? We can't see anything!" Michael exclaimed, waving his arms around even though he was aware that no one could see him.

There was a bump coming from another part of the house, and they began trying to find each other.

"This is ridiculous." Fanny muttered, feeling another presence by her side. "Who's that?"

"It's Shaunie." Her little brother commented in a whisper. He bumped into someone else. "Fanny?"

"No, I'm Tommy."

Shaunie reached out in a different direction and grabbed material. "Well, who's that?"

"I'm Mushi. Who's that?"

Fanny sighed and hushed the kids. She was getting frustrated, and the lights being off weren't helping at all. She was about to explode with anger, until a single light switched on. The illumination cast itself upon a dark figure in the shape of a large bat. Fanny rolled her eyes in irritation as she instantly recognised the new villain as Count Spankulot.

"What do you want?" She asked irritably. "Because in case you haven't noticed, I'm frustrated and had it up to my neck with intruders, plus I'm trying to do a job here that's hard enough without you wrecking it."

"Well, that's quite sad to hear from such a naughty child." He said in an eerie voice. "I came for the children. The boss wants them for his…work."

"And you honestly expect me to just hand them over?" Fanny replied as she searched the wall for a light switch. She found it, and decided to try and get more out of him before she switched it back on. "Well, I might consider it, if you tell me what this work is?"

"You're actually considering handing us over? Jeez you're a….owww!" Michael stated, grabbing his side where Lee had elbowed him.

"Well, I can't just tell you can I?" the Count shook his finger. "You're all such naughty children for not cooperating. Now, I'll give you until the count of three, or suffer the palm on my hand across your touché."

"Hmm, I don't think so." Fanny retorted, and flicked the light on. The Count shielded himself from the light, giving the kids time to run. Fanny ushered them into her room, and leant on the door once they were inside. She pressed an ear to the door, and heard the villain staggering up the staircase. She turned back to the kids; all of whom were sitting in the far end of the room and looking at each other in confusion.

"Right, Shaunie I want you to get me my helmet." Fanny ordered. "Tommy, under my bed is my M.U.S.K.E.T gun; can you get it for me?"

Shaunie did as he was told, and threw the helmet at his sister, who strapped it on and tucked her hair up in it. Tommy threw her the gun, and they looked at her as she armed herself.

"Right, I'm going to distract this loser and drive him outside. I want you to make your way to the kitchen. In there is a butcher knife sticking out of the knife holder. I want you to pull it down, and that'll activate the 2x4 technology in the house. It should be strong enough to bring him down long enough for the Moon Base to come and collect them. You understand?"

"Wait, what 2x4 technology?" Shaunie asked. "How come I don't know about these things?"

"Because you're not yet a Kids Next Door operative, that's why." Fanny placed her hand on the doorknob. "I'm going on the count of three. Get ready for my signal."

She opened the door, and poised her gun upright. She looked around, keeping her gun steady in front of her. Count Spankulot however, was nowhere to be found.

"Where could he be?" She wondered aloud. She carefully trudged down the stairs, only to come to complete emptiness. "Hmm, I guess he left like the chicken he is."

"Wrong little one." She looked up, and the Count struck. He fell on top of her, and knocked the gun out of her hand. He pulled one of her arms around behind her back, making her scream.

"Now tell me, where are the childrens?" He asked forcefully, raising his free hand slightly. She shook her head and attempted to kick back at him. He mere cackled and switched them around so now she was bent over his knee. "Tell me or you'll need a spanking."

"So do it already, I'm not telling you anything." She retorted.

"Oh well, naughty girls like you can't go unpunished." He raised his hand, readying himself for his spank fest, when…

"Let my sister go!" Shaunie called down from the stairs, holding a contraption of some sort. The others followed orders and ran for the kitchen. Shaunie however, kept his weapon pointed at the Count as he reached the foot of the stairs.

"Shaunie, don't!" Fanny cried. She noticed the Count was busy keeping his attention upon her brother, and bit down on his ankle. The Count threw her off to grab his wound, and began hopping around. Fanny grabbed her M.U.S.K.E.T, and shot him square in the behind. He howled in pain, giving the all clear for the others to set off the 2x4 technology. Michael grabbed the knife, and tried to pull it down but to no avail. Tommy grabbed on with him, and together they pulled it down a mere inch.

"Man, is Numbuh 86 like strong or something?" Michael asked, panting slightly. "Or hasn't this been used in a while?"

"Go for the second choice, she's about as strong as a baby gripping a finger." Mushi stated. "Try it again."

"But it won't budge." Tommy replied.

"DO IT!" Mushi ordered, making the rest of the kids cringe.

Fanny leaped over one of the Count's bat attacks, and landed in front of her brother. He went to help her, but she held her hand back to stop him.

"You stay where you are." She instructed. "I'll handle this creep." She leaped up, and shot the Count in the back of the head as she flipped over him. He shook it off, and grabbed her ankle. He dangled her and laughed as she flung around with one hand, and tried to hold her skirt upwards with the other. She punched him in the stomach, and he dropped her hard upon her shoulder. She winced in pain, and looked in shock as a hand connected with her face. She was flung back into a wall, and her head lolled to one side.

Lee held Joey as the others all attempted to pull down the knife. Michael felt it budge a lot, and before he could tell them to stop, they all fell back in a heap on the floor. They heard sirens going off, and the next second, a huge gun emerged from the floor as it willingly opened up.

"Cool." Lee stated as it pointed at the Count, and shot at him before he could let out a yelp. He was shot through the front window, and landed in a crumpled heap besides the other two villains.

"We did it!" Mushi cried, hugging Tommy. He blushed slightly, then petted her on the head in response. Shaunie came in, looking a little shaken up.

"Hey Shaunie, what's wrong?" Sonia asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up with confusion and concern in his glassy green eyes.

"It's Fanny, she's out cold." He commented as he led them to where his sister was leaning up against the wall, cracks protruding from where she had made contact. Her eye had started to swell and go black, and he body was dangerously limp.

"What do we do now?" Michael asked, looking at the rest of the clueless kids.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

A door on the left, kicked down and the room inspected. Nothing. The door on the right further down the corridor, also kicked down and the room inspected. Nothing in that room either. Numbuh 362 was getting anxious, this facility was supposed to be filled with villains. But the Moon Base head commander and her best team had come to a deserted factory.

"There's nothing in here." Numbuh 4 exclaimed quietly, kicking down another door and checking the room with his gun.

"This doesn't make sense, this place should be crawling with bad guys." Numbuh 362 voiced her fears. "What if they all went after the younger operatives, or worse?"

"They won't be able to infiltrate the Moon Base with Numbuh 60 in charge, so don't worry about that." Numbuh 1 replied reassuringly.

Numbuh 362 smile and nodded, but on the inside she wasn't so convinced. She decided to check on Numbuh 86, and hope it wasn't what she had feared. The reception was really poor, but there was contact from her what soever.

"Numbuh 86, can you copy?" She said to her watch. There was still nothing. "Numbuh 86 report in now." There was still nothing. "Numbuh 86, report!"

"Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 2 enquired with concern.

"It's Numbuh 86, she's not responding to my transmission." She replied, ending her transmission. "Something's wrong down there, I just know it."

"Well, we can't just drop this mission and go down there, can we?" Numbuh 3 replied.

"What mission? There's nothing here to qualify as a mission!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. "I don't know about you, but I say we turn around and go home."

He turned on his heel and began to head back the way they came. But, a dangerously plummeting steel wall came crashing down, startling the blonde boy. Numbuh 362 ran forward, but the same fate cam to her. They were trapped in the facility, and the only person that could help them wasn't responding to their transmissions.

Numbuh 362 came to the conclusion that they were in big trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sonia was scared as Michael, Tommy and Shaunie (with great difficulty), picked up their babysitter and carefully thrust her onto the couch (in other words, they threw her).

"Be careful!" Sonia exclaimed, hearing the older girl's helmet clank upon the couches' arm.

"Eh, what she doesn't know won't hurt her…much." Shaunie answered with a shrug.

"Yeah, and she deserved it anyway." Michael added bitterly.

Sonia huffed. "Just because she's mean, doesn't give you the right to hurt her while she's out cold! Plus, Lee can't look after Joey all afternoon." She pointed to her Sector team member, who was attempting to entertain Joey. Unfortunately the little toddler didn't appreciate being in his arms, and began crying once more. Lee began to panic, and began doing various tricks with his yo-yo. This made Joey cry even louder.

"I told you!" Sonia yelled over the heart wrenching screams as she covered her ears.

"Go and get water!" Mushi yelled.

"Who's Josh Porter?" Tommy asked loudly as the screams echoed through the whole house.

"NO, WATER!" Mushi squealed so loud it made the boys cringe.

"Why do you want water? I thought he drunk milk?" Michael stated.

"NOT FOR HIM, FOR FANNY YOU IDIOT!" Mushi screamed. She grabbed Tommy by the wrist and dragged him to the kitchen, where the looked for a large container of some sort.

Meanwhile, Sonia's wristwatch was beeping. She headed for a more quiet space, and answered the call.

"Numbuh 83 reporting in." She answered as she received the transmission.

"_Numbuh 83, this is Numbuh 362."_

Sonia's heart skipped a beat. She seriously wasn't ready for the supreme commander to be contacting her now.

"Umm, Numbuh 362, hi." She replied unconvincingly. "How's your mission going?"

"_Not so good. They thought they could hold us in a cell, but Numbuh 2 is drilling us out as we speak. We just hope we don't run into anymore trouble." _362 sighed. _"Just answer me one thing; why is Numbuh 86 not responding to my transmissions? I've been contacting her for the past hour and no response."_

Sonia panicked. "Huh, well you see, she hasn't exactly been around to answer, if you get what I mean."

"_Umm, actually I wouldn't have a clue what you mean."_

"Well, we were attacked again, and let's just say she hasn't come around since then." Sonia mentally screamed in frustration at her boss's face. "Don't worry, we haven't been attacked since then. We're doing all we can to wake her up."

"_I was afraid you were going down that lane." _362 shook her head at the operatives behind her. _"I'm afraid I can't help you, otherwise I'd be there in an instant. Look, contact Numbuh 60 if you have any problems. Numbuh 362 over and out."_

Sonia wiped her forehead and sighed with relief as she slid down the wall. She thought it would've gone much worse than that.

"Sonia, it's not working!" came a cry from the living room. Sonia got up, and headed back to see their baby sitter was still not responding to anything. Tommy and Mushi had dumped a whole glass bowl of water on her, and all she was now was soaking wet.

"We've tried everything; dump water on her, yell in her ear, call her names she doesn't like, drop a cat on her…" Michael ticked off every possibility with his fingers. "We don't know what to try next."

"Well, I…wait, you drop what on her?" Sonia exclaimed. She saw a few sheepish faces upon the boys. "Never mind. Well, we've gotta wake her up some way or another. And have you tried to calm Joey down?"

Lee held the toddler in question up, who was still crying, but his volume had toned down slightly. Sonia pondered for a moment, then clicked her fingers in success.

"Her, hand Joey to me." Lee basically shoved him in her hands, and waited with the others to see what she was planning to do.

"Right, while I do this, I want the rest of you to get those villains and lock them in the basement; 362's orders." Sonia said. As the other kids went to do their job, Sonia tried to make Joey scream louder. She pulled scary faces, and it seemed to be working. Joey screamed really loudly, and Sonia smiled as she saw Fanny stir. The red head opened her eyes slowly, and groaned as she sat up.

"Ah, my head." She complained softly, rubbing the back of her head. "What happened?"

"Well, you got knocked out." Sonia explained, attempting to now hush Joey.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Fanny sat up and took Joey from the younger girl, and he instantly stopped crying. "Where are the others?"

"They're taking care of the villains like 362 asked." Sonia said. "We were getting worried about you, you've been out for at least an hour…"

"WHAT?" Fanny stood up (with great difficulty) and breathed heavily.

"It's ok, they were good. I promise you." Sonia said, waving her arms in front of her to reassure the older operative.

"Well, as long as we weren't attacked, I guess it's fine." Fanny sat back down, and her communicator started to beep. She pressed a button, and a fuzzy message was transmitted through. Fanny was shocked as she saw her boss through the fuzzy lines.

"Don't have much time…being attacked…can't hold off…I…" 

The message cut off, and both Fanny and Sonia looked at each other in disbelief.

"What happened?" Sonia asked, trembling a little. Fanny place arm around her to pull her in for comfort.

"Don't worry, we'll find out soon enough." Fanny whispered. "Because we're going to go and help them."

"Help them? But how?" Sonia questioned.

"Simple, we become a rescue team." Fanny replied with a wink. "Never underestimate a decommissioner, no matter how secretive they may be."

Sonia looked up at Fanny, and for the first time ever, she saw the eyes of a leader. Sonia nodded, and saluted Fanny for a brief moment.

"So boss, what's the schedule?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Right, this is the plan; we make any weaponry or technology that can help us, and go and rescue Sector V, as much as I despise them, and Numbuh 362." Fanny said, pacing up and down the living room. Several sets of eyes were upon her, and didn't seem so convinced.

"We've gotta follows orders from you? Nuh uh." Michael folded his arms and leant back on the couch. "You couldn't lead a bull into a ditch, let alone run an entire mission."

"Are you disagreeing with your Supreme Commander that she is wrong in keeping me in a higher rank?" She leant close to him, making him uncomfortable. "You listen to me, your sister wouldn't have put me in charge of you if she didn't think I was up to it. So, the only way we're going to succeed in this mission is if we all get along…even though I'm not keen on it."

"So, what do we do?" Sonia asked, ignoring the snide comments that Michael was mumbling under his breath. "We aren't exactly team material now, are we?"

Fanny stopped for a moment, and nodded slightly. "Well, we're gonna have to make a team then, wont we? So, here's what's going to happen. You will all be assigned a Numbuh for a codename. As a few of us already have Numbuhs, we'll stick with them. Right, Gilligan, you'll be Numbuh 82…"

"But I wanna be Numbuh T…" He whined. Numbuh 86 slapped her forehead.

"Numbuh T was erased from the database, remember? You'll have to be Numbuh 82."

Shaunie looked at his sister, and then to Tommy. "Unless you want to get killed, just listen to her dude."

Tommy huffed, and sat back. "Fine, I'll be Numbuh 82."

"Good. Now, Mushi will be Numbuh 89, and Shaunie will be Numbuh 87. Obviously Numbuh's 86, 83 and 84 are already assigned. So the little one will be Numbuh 88."

"What about Numbuh 85?" Sonia asked. "Should we ask Paddy if he could help?"

"I already have one idiot of a younger brother helping, I don't need another one." Fanny replied flatly. "He's still tryin' to grow his hair back anyway, so he won't be leaving the Moon Base for a while."

"Whoopee, we all have Numbuhs." Mushi stated, twirling her finger around. Fanny's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, and now the fun can begin." Fanny stated. "I want Numbuh's 82, 363 and 89 to find anything we can use to make 2x4 technology. Numbuh 87, 84 and 83, you'll be making uniforms."

"And you?" Lee asked, making everyone look at him in shock.

"I'll be babysitting…what else?" Fanny replied, picking Joey up. "I'll be helping you get ready. So, let's get going!"

The younger kids all began plundering the house for anything useful. Fanny, Shaunie, Lee and Sonia ran to the Fullbright's craft room, and looted every piece of black and purple material they could find. Lee grabbed yellow and green to make Numbuhs for everyone.

"You know? Since we started, there's been no fun what soever." Mushi muttered.

Fanny smirked. "I never said it was going to be fun for you." She moved Joey into a more comfortable position in her arms, and looked in worry. Usually Numbuh 362 would check in if either she was in trouble or if she thought Fanny may need some help. But since the other transmission that was some time ago, she hadn't heard anything.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 362 was tired, and her energy seemed to be sucked from her body slowly as she and Sector V continued slowly. Numbuh 2 had got them out fine, but before they could take their newly made shortcut through the wall, a few Teen Ninjas put in charge of holding them had attacked them. It was too easy for the team to defeat them, but it seemed the fight was taking its toll on the Supreme Commander. She stopped, and placed a hand to her head.

"Something wrong Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 1 enquired, making the other four look at their leader in concern.

"I don't feel so good." She stated heavily. "I don't think I can go any further. You need to go on without me."

"That's a negative Numbuh 362." Numbuh 1 shook his head. "No matter what, we never leave an operative behind."

Numbuh 362 groaned both in stubbornness and in pain. She swayed slightly, and felt her body give way as she fell backwards. Numbuh 3 screamed, as their fallen leader lay motionless before them.

"Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 1 asked, picking her up from the floor and shaking her gently. The only movement present was that of her helmet sliding off and clattering to the floor.

"Numbuh 2, you need to contact Numbuh 86 right now." Numbuh 1 ordered, placing their leader back down gently.

"What about Numbuh 60?" Numbuh 2 inquired, lamely trying to avoid contacting his red haired superior.

"Because Numbuh 60 is busy keeping an eye on the Moon Base." Numbuh 1 stated. "Although he'd drop everything for her, He's too far away as it is. He'd take too long to get here. Numbuh 86 is the only one who can get here quickly."

"Roger that." Numbuh 2 said quietly, and stepped a little away from everyone else. He began sending a transmission through, and the next second; Fanny came up on his watch.

"_This had better be good Gilligan."_ She stated flatly, but not as fierce as she usually would.

"Numbuh 86, we need you to get here as fast as you can." He said, making her look with interest. "Numbuh 362 isn't doing so good."

"_What's wrong with her?"_ Fanny enquired, looking with concern.

"She might be running a fever of some sort." Numbuh 2 continued. "We can't move anywhere unless she gets better. So we're out in the open."

Fanny nodded. _"I understand. Make sure you keep her steady and rested, and we'll be there as soon as we can. Can't have you as easy targets now, can we?"_

Numbuh 2 smiled inside. "Right, Numbuh 2 out."

He ended the transmission, and looked at their fallen commander in deep concern. He hoped that Fanny would come as soon as she could, or they'd have a rough time on their hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Fanny shook with anger as Numbuh 2 ended the transmission. Not only were her fellow operatives in danger or being attacked, but also Numbuh 362 was out for the count. Fanny balled her free hand into her fist, and Joey looked at her in sadness.

"Numbuh 86?" Tommy inquired, seeing her face.

"It's Sector V and Numbuh 362." She said ever so quietly, making him come over and placing a hand on her arm. "They're in danger. They need us to get there as soon as we can."

Tommy nodded, and proceeded over to the pile of junk they had collected. As if he had just received an electric jolt, he immediately began building and constructing big gun like contraptions.

"Numbuh 86, we've got the uniforms ready." Sonia informed, receiving a nod.

"Alright. I want you to contact Numbuh 60 and tell him to send the plans for the warehouse in which the villains are supposed to be. We'll also need the coordinates." She instructed. She turned to Lee. "I want you to help with the 2x4. We need as much as we can. If anything, Numbuh 362's downfall will make Father go after her."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

For the first time in her life, Numbuh 5 was scared for her team. Not just a little scared, she was terrified. She had opted to stand guard with Numbuh 1 and 4 while Numbuh 3 tended to their fallen leader. It had been long enough for Father to whiff up the scent of crumbling, and to come with full force. But there had been nothing. Numbuh 5's eyes innocently wandered to a pair of black glasses, which were facing right at her. Though her Sector leader's expression is most of the time hard to decipher, Numbuh 5 could see his narrowed eyes and fearful expression with a weak fearless expression trying to hide it. But she knew. They all knew. If Numbuh 362 didn't get better soon, they were in bigger trouble than ever before.

"N-numbuh 1?" She asked quietly after a while. "There's been something bugging Numbuh 5 for a while, and she needs to know the answer."

The British boy looked at her with deep concern, and gave her a brief nod. "Anything Numbuh 5. What's been troubling you?"

"Well, we came here for the villains, right?" She explained. "And we so far haven't seen any, right? But, Numbuh 86 has confirmed 3 attacks today on her house. What if this was a trap for us, so Father could go after something that Numbuh 86 has?"

Numbuh 1 looked away in deep concern. "But the question is, what?"

"Th…the younger…k-kids…" They turned to see Numbuh 3 holding up their leader, who's voice seemed almost non-existent.

"The younger kids?" Numbuh 5 questioned, noticing their leader was trying to stay awake. Numbuh 5 began her pacing; analysing everything she had heard in the past week.

Then it hit her.

"Father needs the younger kids for his project!" She exclaimed, pounding a fist down in her palm. "Numbuh 5 heard Cree talking about it the other night!" She got stares from her team, and she nodded once before re-telling her encounter.

Numbuh 5 was at home listening to music in her bedroom, when she heard her sister talking in that tone in the next room. Finding a glass, she put it up against the wall and pressed her ear to the end. Her sister's voice now sounded like it was ringing in her ears as she spoke.

"_Yes Father, all the Villains are prepared to capture the kids…but the question is, why do you need them? There's plenty of other kids…I see. So, where would you like me to scout around?…The Moon Base is no trouble at all…I'll send Chad to keep an eye on the rest…This is really the most devious plan you've ever come up with Father…Rest assured, you will get those kids, even if we have to pry them from a KND operative's dead hands…Cree out."_

_Abby pulled the glass away, and put her earphones back on to the sound of shuffling feet. Cree opened her little sister's door, only to find no suspicious behaviour going on. A shrug of the shoulders, and the teenager stalked off._

"So, whatever Father has planned, he's going to use your siblings…" She concluded, once again pacing. Her red-rimmed hat hung over her eyes, pointing down to her ever so quickly pacing feet.

"So, whatever Father has planned…it can't be good." Numbuh 1 stated grimly. "This is what he planned all along! To get us out of the way and grab the younger kids for the taking. Cree must've informed him that they were in Numbuh 86's care, and thought she wasn't strong enough to take care of them."

"And so far, his plan's been a complete failure." Numbuh 2 suggested. "Numbuh 86 has taken a lot of care of these kids, plus nabbing a few more for the Arctic prison."

"Well, let's just hope she can keep going." Numbuh 5 stated. "Coz one screw up now, and goodbye Kids Next Door."

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

A hand engulfed itself in a glove. A boot was pulled onto a foot. Crayons strapped to a belt were flung over a head to fall into place on their shoulder. A cape tied around the next straightened out to reveal the Numbuh 82 in green standing out upon a yellow circle. And finally, a bandana with the Numbuh 86 was tied up upon a mass of red frizzy hair. Fanny stood before her newly foundered team, with young Joey in her arms. Each with as much determination as the next, Fanny couldn't help but smirk.

"So, are you all ready?" She asked. She received a full count of nodded heads, and a giggle from Joey. He started to reach out to the table beside them, and tried his hardest to grab it. Fanny grabbed the ball for him, and Joey giggled differently. He pulled his hand back, and threw it directly at the wall. Lee grabbed Sonia and pulled her down to avoid the ball making contact with their faces, and turned with everyone else to stare at a gaping hole in the wall. Fanny had a blank expression on her face, and blinked a few times.

"O..ok…"She stammered after a few minutes of staring in sheer amazement. "It…looks like we're all ready…"

"I do believe you need to be ready, right Mr. Wink?"

"Indeed Mr. Fibb."

Fanny looked up, and noticed a chunk of the roof had been stripped clean from its place. She pointed up at the new foes, and shouted at the top of her lungs,

"KIDS NEXT DOOR…BATTLESTATIONS!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the long waits of updating my fics. I've just been a little low on inspiration. But now i think i can finish them all soon, meaning more room for other projects without worrying about forgetting these ones.

so enjoy.

Chapter seven

Numbuh 2 sat down upon the hard and cold floor, his hands entwined together and supporting his chin. His goggles lay upon the top of his head, and his eyebrows knitting together as his mind swam with clouded thoughts. His mind slowly focused upon Numbuh 86; was she ok? Has she gotten into any trouble?

He shook his head and looked at Numbuh 362, who was awake, but was worse or wear. No, he knew Numbuh 86 could hold her own, and he should be more concerned about the health of the supreme commander. But the thought of him worrying about Numbuh 86 like the way he was really confused him. Just him thinking about her was enough to make him try to find another object or person to focus on. But they'd only go back to her, and now that there was so much trouble going on, they were becoming very strong and concerning.

"Numbuh 2?" A voice enquired. His head immediately jerked up to the sound of Numbuh 5's voice. She sat down beside him, and looked at him with that look that meant she knew what he was worried about. "You wanna tell Numbuh 5?"

Yes, he did want to express his concerns to her, but the fear of her calling him crazy for believing he might like Numbuh 86 irked him more. He shook his head, and stared at Numbuh 362 instead. All he could think about then was how distraught and angry Numbuh 60 would be once they got her back. They all knew about their soft spots for each other, and if they got out of here…

Numbuh 2 mentally slapped himself. They _were_ going to get out, and Numbuh 86 would make sure of it, for Numbuh 362's sake.

"Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 5 enquired. There was but no response from the technician as he slipped back into his inner thoughts. "Ok, well we're here if you need to talk." She got up, and lowered her head as she made her way to Numbuh 1 and 4.

"Any luck?" Numbuh 1 enquired from her. Her amber-eyed gaze met his chocolate brown eyes for a few lonely moments, and she shook her head.

"Numbuh 5 thinks this is taking its toll on all of us." She informed quietly. Numbuh 4 glanced at them through his blonde bangs, but didn't even attempt to utter a word. His gaze fell upon Numbuh 3, whom seemed in a state of crushed spirit and happiness. Numbuh 5 gazed at him, and he lowered his weapon. Turning on a heel, he made his way over to the Japanese girl, and sat down beside her.

Her head rose from her knees, her violet eyes glazed over in salt tears. His heart snapped in two at her sorrow, and as much as he wanted to comfort her, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He stared at a burnt patch before him, and neither spoke a word.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

A swing of a mechanical arm caused young Michael to dive behind a turned over couch. Mushi looked at him with an irritable gaze, before grabbing her crayon gun and going for an all out attack on the new foe. Michael knew it would do no good, but he just let her go. He saw that Fanny was trying to get a straight word from Numbuh 1 about his sister, and that made his blood boil. She took a dive and rolled as the arm swung back, just scraping the tip of her boots. She sat beside Michael, who seemed to want to explode that second.

"My sister, what's wrong with her?" He enquired with a slight hiss. Fanny looked at him for a moment, before looking away.

"Look, she's in a bad state, and we need to get to the enemy base they're in before something happens to her. Though we can't do anything until these two creeps leave."

"Why didn't you tell me my sister was in trouble?" His voice rose, making Fanny wary of the younger operative.

"Because you would've lost your head in it all, and we need everyone we've got for this mission." She said sternly, trying to put him back in line.

Michael went to retort, but stopped as both felt the couch being swept away with ease. Both sat with their backs turned, and looked at each other in panic. Fanny heard something swinging towards her, and grabbed Michael as she leapt out of striking range. Michael looked at his superior as she turned to fire her M.U.S.K.E.T at the head of the couch machine. Though her aim was quite off, and instead made mere mustard stains upon the couch. And even though it seemed pointless to the kids, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb despised it greatly.

"Oh, now look what you've done. This will not do Mr. Fibb."

"No it won't Mr. Wink."

"I think its time to crush this pesky girl and take the young ones, don't you think Mr. Fibb?"

"Indeed Mr. Wink"

They reared up the mechanical hands for a final attack, when a beeping sound was set off. The two villains relaxed their machine, and left without a word. Fanny sat up and looked in confusion.

"Ok? That was weird." She got up and looked around to inspect the damage. "Ooh daddy's gonna kill me now."

"I'm sure he'll understand the circumstances if you try to convince him hard enough." Michael added. "After all, you are known to be a huge drama queen."

Fanny glared at him while throwing daggers with her eyes. "We'd better go or your sister may not be around for much longer."

Fanny made everyone go, and went to leave when Tommy grabbed her arm. She turned around to rant at him, but the sentence he said seemed to make her almost smile, though she caught herself because of the fact it was a boy who said it.

"I don't think you're a drama queen. I think you're really cool and in control. So does Hoagie."


End file.
